A special Christmas
by Starrmyst
Summary: Christmas for the Hotchner boys was going to be difficult this year. Fortunately a special little elf made sure that Jack and his father got a Christmas they deserve. Written for the Christmas Gift Fic Exchange for EsmeCarlisle1921. Merry Christmas!


CM Christmas Gift Fic Exchange Challenge Pairing is: Hotch/Emily Prompts are: A special Christmas present, mistletoe, and decorating a tree on Christmas Eve A gift for: EsmeCarlisle1921

Hotch was tired.

The last of the dishes had been put away, and the leftover lunch was all packed up and stored in the fridge. But that wasn't the reason for his exhaustion. It was because of the brutal case that went on longer than anyone thought it would.

Although he felt like the walking dead, Hotch was happy to finally be home again. Truth be told, it was his son who was the most thrilled.

Jack was over the moon that his dad made it home before Christmas. Up until the break the team got yesterday, Jessica was preparing Jack for the possibility that Hotch might miss Christmas. Jack was upset but ultimately he understood. So when Hotch walked into Jessica's house the day before Christmas, Jack had his bag packed before you could count to 10.

The Hotchner boys had a quick lunch when they got home, and while Hotch did the dishes, Jack went for an afternoon nap. Now that he was done in the kitchen, Hotch lay down on the couch and suddenly a sense of sadness came over him. He closed his eyes quickly, trying to block out the bleakness of the holiday. He missed Hayley daily since her death but no more so then now. In his mind, he thought about all the Christmas seasons past.

Hayley always made sure that the tree was decorated, the porch railing was wrapped in garland and the lights twinkled all through the night. When you walked into the Hotchner house, you felt the warmth of the season. It was a cozy feeling, and one that Hotch had cherished for all those years they were married.

Unfortunately, it certainly didn't feel like it was Christmas in their household this year. There definitely wasn't enough time for Hotch to transform the house into a Christmas Wonderland the way Hayley had. He had really hoped to make this a special holiday since this was the first Christmas since Hayley's death, but sadly he just couldn't seem to get it together.

At least Hotch had promised that when Jack woke up, they would put out the small plastic tree he had bought at Target. Thank goodness for small favours since Jack didn't seem to mind. Perhaps he was too young to remember how Hayley had decorated the house, put up the Christmas trees and baked the cookies for Santa. Baking cookies! Hotch shot up from the couch. Smacking his head, he quickly jumped off the couch. "Oh no! We have to make cookies for Santa."

Panicking slightly, Hotch started to look through the cupboard for his mother's cookbook. It really was the only thing he had of his mother's and one of the only things Hayley had kept for him. As he searched through the pages, he remembered many wonderful meals his mother had cooked for him and his brother-meals they shared when his father had been too drunk to come home. Shaking his head to get the cobwebs out, he finally found his mother's special shortbread cookie recipe.

Hotch was pulling all the ingredients out of the cupboard and the fridge when the door bell rang startling him. He was able to rescue all the ingredients he held in his hand, save the flour that slipped from his clutches and dropped on the floor. Blinking through the cloud of flour now floating around the kitchen, Hotch cursed to himself as he dropped the other ingredients on the table.

Jack's little feet could be heard running towards the door. "I'll get it."

Hotch tried to stop him, but Jack opened the door so quickly that he couldn't stop the BAU team from seeing him covered from head to toe in flour! The girls giggled behind their hands and the guys snickered. It was then that Jack turned around to see his father and gasped. Then he startled to giggle. "Oh Daddy!"

Hotch glimpsed at each of the faces staring at him, and then down at himself. Realizing what a sight he was, he started to smile and soon everyone joined in to a round of laughter.

The team came in, dragging behind them a tree and bags full of Christmas decorations, gifts and lights. The girls helped clean up the kitchen while Hotch cleaned himself up. In a short while, the whole place started to look decidedly more festive then before. The 9 foot northern pine tree was set up in the corner of the living room. Morgan and Rossi set about to put lights up in the windows while the girls helped Jack make cookies for Santa. Reid watched over Henry as he played with some of Jack's toys.

Soon everyone joined in to decorate the tree.

As they took the delicate glass ornaments from the box, Hotch looked at the box and smiled sadly. They were Hayley's favourite pieces and now they would belong to her son. Emily picked up a blue robin and placed it in Hotch's hand. Smiling at Emily, he reached down to pick up Jack so he could put the first ornament on the tree. "Come on, son. Let's find the perfect spot for this".

The team took turns placing each of the delicate ornaments on the branches. Jack had a story for each of the team members as they choose an ornament to put on the tree. "My mom bought that one when we went on vacation to see Grandma." He told JJ as she picked up a golden reindeer with a glittery nose. "I told mom that I wanted a reindeer and she said I could get one to put on the tree. I named him Joey."

JJ smiled as she reached out for Jack's hand. "Good choice, Jack. Come help me pick the perfect spot for Joey." She helped Jack put the last ornament on the tree.

An excited little boy called everyone over to the tree. Gleefully, Jack told everyone, "Now we're ready to turn on the lights." He nodded to Dave who flipped the switch.

They all stood back and admired their work. Morgan stood to the left of the tree with his arms wrapped around a very content Baby Girl. JJ was holding Henry in her arms, gently swaying to the Christmas music and Jack sat between his Dad and Reid. Everyone commented how beautiful the ornaments looked and how the lights made everything so festive. The moment was perfect until Reid started to spout off statistics about all the fires caused by faulty Christmas lights.

Shaking his head, Morgan put a hand on Reid's shoulder. "Let it go, man, let it go."

Laughing at Reid's red face, everyone got back to finishing up around the house and in short order, the house was full of Christmas cheer, the tree was decorated, lights blazing and a fire roaring. Beneath the tree were boxes of beautifully wrapped presents from the people who had become a family to Hotch and Jack.

As the adults engaged in some Christmas toasts, Jack was excitedly shaking each present to see if he could guess the contents. His face was beaming! Hotch looked around the room and realized that the team, his family, had made sure that Christmas had come for Jack. He was a lucky little boy...Hell, in truth; Hotch was a lucky man!

JJ, Reid and Rossi left shortly after the tree was decorated. She was taking Henry back home to see her parents and Reid was flying out to see his Mom in Las Vegas. Rossi offered to take both her and Reid to the airport to catch their respective flights. As they walked out the door, Rossi winked at Hotch. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Hotch shook his head, "That doesn't say much."

"Exactly," David countered, his eyes twinkling as he waved his final goodbye.

"Well man, I've got to go. I've got a little honey waiting to get her Christmas present." Morgan smirked as he shook Hotch's hand. "And I've kept her waiting long enough."

Hotch laughed when Penelope smacked Morgan on the back of his head "Smart ass...your little honey already got her Christmas present." She giggled while admiring her hand. The diamond sparkled like a thousand Christmas lights. "What more could she need?"

Morgan took Penelope in his arms and kissed her soundly. "Now if I need to explain to you what I mean then..." Morgan stopped when he heard Hotch clear his throat.

"Bye Jackers, love you!" Penelope crushed Jack to her ample chest. "Auntie Pen and Uncle Derek have to go but we'll see you soon. Don't forget to call me and tell me what Santa got you."

As Hotch shut the door behind them, Emily saw that a change came over Hotch. Confused, she stared at Hotch's face until their eyes met. She could see he was visibly upset. Bending down to speak to Jack, Emily smiled and suggested that they have a movie night.

"Yah! I'm going to go put on my PJ's and I'll be right back." Before anyone could say anything, Jack took off.

"Okay, what is it? " Emily asked, staring at Hotch's face.

By this time Hotch had sat down on the couch. Rubbing his hand over his eyes Hotch squeaked out, "Santa's gift."

"Pardon?"

"Santa's gift. I didn't buy Santa's gift. I mean, Jack only asked for one thing on his Christmas list and I didn't buy it."

"What do you mean you didn't buy it? I know I saw gifts under the tree that you bought."

"Yes, I bought those ages ago. With our job, I start my Christmas shopping in July."

"So what's the problem?"

Hotch leaned back, resting his head against the couch. "I didn't buy the one thing on his Christmas list that he asked Santa for... a Captain America action figure. I was supposed to go to that speciality shop this week but with the case and I forgot. How could I do that?"

Suddenly Hotch stood up and sprinted over to the door. As he grabbed his jacket, he rambled on. "Maybe I can run out now. Emily, can you stay with Jack? Maybe Target might be open..."

"Hotch."

"How could I do this to him? I'm such a bad father. I've got to try..."

"Hotch," Emily tried again.

"... and find it. Maybe that speciality toy shop is still open." Hotch ranted as he reached for his keys.

"Hotch, stop!" Emily said demanding firmly, her voice rising.

Hotch whipped his head around to look at Emily. He had never heard her raise her voice to him. Sure she argued with him, but never had she yelled at him. Silently he stared at her, waiting for her to speak.

"I've been trying to tell you that you don't have to worry."

"Sure I do. Jack is going to be so upset that Santa didn't ..."

"Hotch! Be quiet."

Hotch's mouth fell open and then closed tightly.

"I'm trying to tell you that Santa's already filled that order."

"Prentiss what the hell are you talking about?"

Emily glared at him and then went over to the hall closet pulling out a shiny red package with a green bow on it from a bag. She shoved it in his direction. "Here." Hotch glared at the package but didn't take it from her. "I said here!" she hissed.

Hotch took it from her and peered at the tag. It said 'To Jack from Santa.'

And then he knew. She had bought the Captain America action figure for Jack. Somehow she had done what he had been unable to do.

He dropped onto the couch as relief washed over him. "But how?

Emily shrugged and sat down next to Hotch. "You were talking about it when we first got to Alabama. I knew that you hadn't yet found it so I called around and had the store send it to me. I hesitated to tell you because I didn't want you to think I overstepped my bounds, sir. But I knew that when we finished the case it would be too late to find it. I hope it's okay. I just wanted to make sure that Jack had a good Christmas- that he didn't lack for anything. That's why I suggested that the team come here today."

He twisted around to question her. "You were responsible for that?"

Nodding she continued, "Hotch, I've lived so many Christmas holidays without my parents, with only servants. Oh, I had the biggest tree, a huge stack of presents, the most beautifully decorated house, but what I really lacked was the family I so craved for." Reaching for his hand she added, "That's what I wanted for Jack...and for you."She said looking deeply into Hotch's eyes.

He stared at her intently for a few moments and then released his hand from hers.

Emily suddenly felt like she had made a terrible mistake. She jumped up and mumbled, "I'm sorry that I overstepped...I'll be going now. Tell Jack I'm sorry that I can't stay." She grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door. He was sure that he could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Emily," Hotch said softly.

Her name hung in the air. She stopped right in front of the door, her hand frozen on the door knob. He took the few steps over to her. "Emily, look at me." She shook her head. She felt like a fool! How could she ever face him again!

He placed his hand on her shoulder "Emily, please".

He sounded so sincere that she gave in and turned to look up at him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for making this Christmas so special for my son. It means so much to him...and...to me."

Smiling, she nodded and zipped up her coat.

"Emily...I ...Oh hell, come here." He growled, reaching over and grabbing her and pulling her into his arms. His lips came down on hers while his arms snaked around her waist. At first she was shocked, but as he deepened the kiss she began responding.

Finally he pulled away. Stunned, she clung to his arms to gain her balance. Slowly opening her eyes, she realized that he was gazing directly into hers.

"Wha...what was that?"

"I wanted to thank you." Smiling sheepishly, he pointed to the ceiling. "And besides that, I had to. You were under the mistletoe." Emily looked up and finally noticed the decoration above the door way.

"Penelope!" They both laughed. She was always the matchmaker...especially since she and Derek were so happily matched themselves.

"Emily, why don't you stay? You can stay in Jack's room tonight and tomorrow morning I'll make you my famous Hotchner breakfast. I know that Jack really would love it."

"And you?" Emily asked.

"I would really love it too."

"I'll agree under one...no wait...under two conditions."

"Really? Okay, let's hear what they are."

Smiling seductively, Emily wrapped her arms around Hotch's neck and pulled him close. "Firstly, that we stay under this mistletoe for another minute or so."

Showing off his famous Hotchner dimples, Hotch smiled and whispered against her lips, "Or maybe five..."

Kissing her gently, Hotch pulled back asking, "And the second condition?"

Her next comment made Hotch stop breathing for a moment. "I get to sleep in your room instead." Once the words were out of her mouth, Emily wasn't sure what reaction she expected from Hotch, but what she didn't expect was that there wouldn't be any response at all. "Hotch...Aaron...did you hear me?

Nodding, he smiled as he cupped Emily's face in his hands staring intently into her eyes. "Sorry, I just had to process the fact that Santa must be real. You see, I just realized that he finally filled my Christmas wish".

Emily wasn't sure who moved first, but once their lips connected they ceased to be two separate individuals. All she wanted was to concentrate on the man who held her heart in his hand, who was at that moment, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Later, much later, Emily would tell him that Santa had filled her wish list too.

Several hours later, Hotch glanced at the woman beside him. He couldn't believe Emily was actually there. He snuggled closer to her as she rested her head on Hotch's shoulder, quietly sleeping in his arms. His son, enamoured by Ms Emily, had his head resting in Emily's lap where he was sound asleep.

Looking around the room as the final credits played from the movie 'Miracle on 34th Street', Hotch smiled at the sight around him. What a difference a few hours made. From a room so void of all things Christmas, it finally felt like it was a magical wonderland. The twinkle of the lights from the tree reflected off the mountain of presents underneath.

Earlier in the evening, on the side table beside the tree was a plate of cookies and a cup of milk for Santa. After Jack had fallen asleep, "Santa" dropped off his special package under the tree. "Santa" made sure to munch away on the yummy treats the girls had made so that all that was left were some crumbs and a few drops of milk. He knew that Christmas morning would indeed be special for his son.

Snuggling closer to Emily, he realized that Christmas morning would be special for him too. Finally at peace, Hotch closed his eyes and joined the others with dreams about sugar plums dancing in their heads.

Yup, Christmas was definitely looking up for the Hotchners ...and their special guest.

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year**


End file.
